gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CBS-68 Euclides
CBS-68 Euclides (aka Euclides) is a Celestial Being support craft under Fereshte in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Euclides is Celestial Being’s factory ship. A predecessor design to the CBS-70 Ptolemaios, it is designed as a massive space-faring mobile construction station; it has all the amenities of a CB factory facility for portable construction and repairs. As a non-combat-type ship, it's dedicated for construction and supply support; it is weaponless. While the ship itself wasn't prolific, its design would influence the future of CB spacecraft designs. The ship is fully prepared and stocked with facilities and supplies for mid-space construction, repair, and resupply to any CB ship, facility, and new installations. At the bow of the ship, four robotic repair modules are attached to the rotatable docking ring. The docking ring was designed to adapt various modules for ease of equipment exchange; its design would later be inherited to Ptolemy to perform a similar function with its GN-containers. For repairs, construction, and maintenance, the attached modules are expandable and adaptable. It can adjust to the overall mass of the unit and can make the necessary adjustments to repair Ptolemy and/or a Gundam. Even though built before the creation of CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2, the Euclides is able to accommodate it without the need for the ship to dock into a resource satellite for its engineering and supply support. In terms of systems, the bridge is similar in design to Ptolemy's; it suggests CB engineers' preference to reuse certain designs. On the surface, it can be equipped with crawlers for surface transport. Although not armed with weapons, the ship was installed with a GN Field to protect itself from potential hostile targets. However, the ship rarely sees combat as it's GN particles creates a natural cloaking-effect against electronic sensors; however, it can be detected through wide network sensors that detect sudden area blackouts for its whereabouts. The Euclides was also designed with a hybrid propulsion system; it has four GN Thrusters and four Plasma Engines to travel across the solar system.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Compilation Volume 3 Due to CB units reliance on GN particles, CB engineers retro-fitted it plasma propulsion technology to minimize its dependency on GN particles; however, such propulsion systems weren't necessary in their later designs as GN storage technology improved for long term applications. The Euclides had proven to be a successful design and its technology was inherited into future CB ships. When designing and building CBS-70 Ptolemaios (and later CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2), the majority of its designs are heavily influenced by Euclides. While not proven, it's hybrid engine system (one of the first of its kind) was later adapted by the ESF, suggesting ESF engineers reverse-engineered Euclide's technology. Overall, the ship's technology proved to be an enduring legacy of CB engineering. System Features ;*GN Field :The field is created by GN particles thickly concentrated in a local area of space. GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage; the field itself is not restricted to spherical forms. The field itself can wrap around any shape or size, so long as the necessary amount of particles can be used to form around the surface it was generated/formed on. History In Gundam 00F chapter 16, Celestial Being traitor Fon Spaak, who made it into outer space, reactivated the factory ship Euclides. Together with Hanayo, Fon used the ship as his main base of operations. In A.D. 2311, Fon resurfaced to unleashed his plan of disrupting the Solar Energy distribution to the territories of Earth Sphere Federation using numerous gathered asteroids. Euclides was used to attach propellers and explosives to these massive objects. Picture Gallery 5435CBV5.png|CBS-68 Euclides CBS-68 Euclides - Front View.jpg CBS-68 Euclides - Side View.jpg CBS-68 Euclides - Back View.jpg Euclides.png|CBS-68 Euclides Euclides.jpg|Euclides repairing the Ptolemy Notes & Trivia *Euclides name is derived from Euclid, a Greek mathematician from Alexandria. *The real life designer is Takayuki Yanase. Articles & References Gundam 00F Euclides.jpg|Gundam 00F - CBS-68 Euclides - Technical Detail/Design CBS-68 Euclides - Technical Detail-Design.jpg|CBS-68 Euclides - Technical Detail/Design External Links *CBS-68 Euclides on MAHQ.net